The Game Played Right
by Mazereon
Summary: First one since I've written, hope you enjoy. Naurto and Sasuke are friends with benefits and Naruto writes a song for Sasuke telling him how he felt Sasuke was treating him. Emarosa song, hope you enjoy


**Not really new. I lost my password and email account for my last username...Well here I go.**

**_SasuNaru, Song by Emarosa- The Game Played Right. _**

**_Sasuke and Naruto are some what friends with benefits, and Naruto finally gets tired of it and writes Sasuke a song telling him how he feels he is being treated by him._**

**__**_'thinking only'_

__normal pov

_**kyuubi**_

_****_-Flashback talking-

"Current Talking."

* * *

**__**_'Why did that idiot tell me to come here? He knows I dislike clubs like these.' _Sasuke Uchiha looked around the said club, looking over at the bar and walking towards it to get a shot. As he was walking to the bar, lights turned on at the main stage.

_'What kind of idiot is going to si..Oh no.'_ Sasuke looked up to see his friend/friends with benefits up on the stage. _'That moron can't sing for shit! He brought me here to see him make a complete fool out of himself? Idiot!'_ Sasuke glared up at Naruto as he took a seat, two tables back from the stage, forgetting all about going to the bar for a shot of tequila.

Naruto looked out at the crowed, he could feel a sweat drop from his forehead down. The lights went on, and the first person to see was Sasuke. What a way to start his performance. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this Kyuubi. It was a bad idea! I can't even sing!' _**'You can do this, you're just not used to singing in front of a lot of people. I'm here with you kid.' **_

_****_"He-Hello!" Naruto said rather loudly into the microphone. "I'm sorry! I'm just a little nervous that's all, but I get better I promise you! Eheheh." He said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

_'Well this ought to be good, if not, I'll remind him of this moment for the rest of his life.' _Sasuke mentally smirked evilly, then out of nowhere the guitars, bass, and drums started to play. Naruto, was holding onto the mic while he waited for his time to begin singing, and then he started:

**The record is broken,**

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! Naruto could actually sing, and his voice was beautiful. As Naruto kept singing he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, making him focus on him only, then maybe he would understand how he felt.  
**And these cheap words you're hearing. **  
**They keep our souls aligned, **  
**I wonder how she tastes,**  
**It tastes..**

Naruto started to remember the first times it started to happen. Meaningless fucks. Nothing more, when he wanted to cuddle, Sasuke just went back to normal as if nothing good had happened.  
**My ego never felt so good,**

**Her dress fell faster **

**And we all know what comes after.**

-Sas..Sasuke faster! Ahh!- Naruto was getting flashbacks of everything they had done as he sang.

**I feel this night has begun,**  
**This fight isn't won,**  
**Don't get me wrong.**  
**Is there anyone who can make me see?**  
**Help me breathe.**  
**Is there anyone who can make me feel alive inside?**

-Naruto..I want something more, but with other people. I'm kind of getting bored already. It's always the same things over and over. I think we should stop.- Sasuke was also remembering everything, he had said and done.

**Sink or swim is all I know tonight,**  
**Well take me to the bed, it feels so right.**  
**Wake me up.**

**The slow short breathing,**  
**That I placed my hands,**  
**On your waist.**  
**Don't tell me to stop..**  
**It calls me out.**

Sasuke had his hands around Naruto's waist as he thrusted deep inside of him,-Sasuke! N-noo..I d-don wan..ahhh! th-this anymore!- tears rolled down Naruto's face. He wanted it, but he didn't want to feel like the thing on the side anymore.

**I feel this night has begun,**  
**This fight isn't won,**  
**Don't get me wrong.**

**Is there anyone who can make me see?**  
**Help me breathe.**  
**Is there anyone who can make me feel alive inside?**  
**Sink or swim is all I know tonight,**  
**Well, take me to the bed, it feels so right.**  
**Wake me up.**

**You honestly believe,**

-I thought you honestly loved me Sasuke!- Cried Naruto as Sasuke just stood up from the other side of his bed,-You knew what this was the moment it started Naruto. I just wanted the sex. Nothing more.-  
**You meant something to me.**  
**I thought you knew the game,**  
**Collect your shit, deal with the shame.**

**No tears to make it stop,**

Naruto crying got his things and yelled at Sasuke from downstairs,-Fuck You Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you! I'm never coming back to you! I'm done with this bullshit!

**The rain go right on top.**  
**The wet would hear you drown,**  
**And think about how I did you wrong,**  
**How I.. Did you wrong..**  
-As if I want you back idiot! I can live without you! I don't need you or anyone!- Sasuke smirked looking down at him _'Why did I say that? I need..I want him. Naruto don't go, give me a chance.' _He thought, but didn't say a word as Naruto walked out crying.  
**Take me to the bed.**  
**Because it feels so right,**  
**Feels so right.**  
**Take me to the bed.. Tonight,**  
**Tonight.**

**Now we move,**  
**So much faster than before.**  
**Straight to my room,**  
**And baby you knock down the door.**

-I want nothing more then just meaningless sex Sasuke-  
**But I'm still waking up,**  
**In these self inviting auras..**  
**These self inviting auras..**  
**Made me bring out the sun.**  
Naruto smiled an evil smile, while a few tears came down his cheek, he pointed at the crowed, but actually pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's heart ached of pain. He had no idea Naruto felt like this.  
**Your body's played its role,**  
**It's ruined my game.**

Sasuke froze,_'It was never a game you idiot. It was Always real.'_  
**And now I can't believe,**  
**I've done it.**  
**But somehow I still feel,**  
**But I still feel,**  
**So far gone...**

****As the music died down, Naruto bowed his head down, he had finally done it, but why was he crying? The crowed was cheering him on, but he walked to the back with his head down. The crowed kept cheering and he smiled as he laid back on the cold wall.

_**You did it kid, I knew you could do it!** 'Thank you kyuubi...We should leave now, before Sasuke sees me here.' _**He already did. Next to you staring. **

Naruto turned fast and there he was. Sasuke, standing right in front of him looking at him with his dark eyes that made Naruto melt at times.

"You sang good Naruto." Sasuke said walking to him more, until he stopped and saw Naruto stepping away.

"I-I don't want whatever this is anymore Sasuke, I deserve to be happy with someone else who won't play games with me." Naruto choked out as a few tears rolled down his face. "I love you, but if you can't love me back, I don't see whats the point in doing this with yo-" was cut off by Sasuke kissing him in the lips. It was gentle and soft, as if the boy in front of him was made of fine glass, ready to break if held too rough.

"I love you too idiot. I'm sorry I made you go through all of that." Sasuke said hugging him closely. Naruto's eyes were wide open in shock. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "Naruto, give us..give me a second chance to make it all better." Sasuke kissed him again on the lips. A sweet kiss and pulled away to look at Naruto.

"You hurt me. You made me feel like I was nothing for so long," Naruto took a deep breath not letting his tears escape. "I felt like just a sex toy you fucked whenever you got horny." Sasuke looked at him with guilty eyes and waited for the big no. "But I have always loved you..I never stopped caring about you. I never did stop Sasuke." He said as he let the tears run down his smiling face.

"I promise, I'm going to make everything better my love" Sasuke kissed him what felt to Naruto millions of times on the lips. "We'll forget about this past and make a better one."

"I love you Sasuke.." Naruto said looking up at his new and finally boyfriend.

Sasuke smiled, held his hand and started to walk with him out the back door,"You make me feel alive." Sasuke winked,"I love you too."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it(: its my first one again since a VERY long time! I tried my very best! Thank you for reading[:_

_See yaa3_


End file.
